The Konohamaru Corps meet Team Folgore!
by x se
Summary: Parco Folgore and Kyanchome go to a strange little town called Konoha and meet three weird kids… The Konohamaru Corps! Naruto Konjiki no Gash Bell Crossover


_The Konohamaru Corps meet Team Folgore!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Konjiki no Gash Bell, or anything that is in the animes like characters or things that characters say._

* * *

Parco Folgore, in his usual attire of white shirt, heart nipple stitching, red pants and green elf shoes, made his way into the small village, with his close friend and demon partner, the shapeshifting Kyanchome. 

This small village was in a backwater country and full of people who taught themselves "ninja arts" or whatever that means. Funny, no one else had ever been able to find it before… Maybe it had something to do with the rifts between the Makai and Ningenkai after that demon broke through and Gash went back to the Makai.

Shaking his head, Folgore walked in and looked down and Kyanchome.

"Are you _sure_ there was a demon in this village?" questioned Folgore uncertainly. Kyanchome nodded.

"Yes yes yes!" chanted Kyanchome. "There is a demon! There is!"

Folgore nodded and walked further into the village, completely missing the rectangular box with eye holes following him.

* * *

It had been an hour or so when Folgore and Kyanchome noticed the "rock" following them. 

"Aha!" yelled Folgore, turning around and pointing at the box. "Kyanchome! _Dikaporuku_!"

Kyanchome seemed to grow a thousand times his size!

When in reality a smaller version and the real thing stood behind…

"RAAAH! DEMON!" yelled the giant Kyanchome, stomping around. The box exploded in three beams of light. There was smoke everywhere. The giant illusion faded and the smoking box was gone, revealing three small children. Who were coughing.

"Too much gunpowder…" coughed the black haired one. He turned to the two onlookers, and nodded to the red haired girl and brown haired boy. There was a poof of smoke.

"The girl with beautiful and womanly features, Moegi!" yelled the girl, getting into a strange position.

"The boy who loves to calculate and think, Udon!" yelled the brown haired boy, getting into a pose as well.

"And the leader and future Hokage, the mighty Konohamaru!" yelled the black haired boy.

"Together… We are…" chorused the three children. "The Konohamaru Corps!"

Folgore stared at them. He had seen many things. He had seen a singing 'V' that was obsessed with melons. He had seen a robotic polar bear in a castle powered by flowers and run by a miniature version. He had seen demons, fighting ruthlessly to become king. He had seen demon children have their minds ripped apart just to win.

He had never seen children like these before though. These were most likely not demons.

"Now, intruders!" yelled Konohamaru. "Fear the wrath… Of… SEXY NO JUTSU!"

There was, once again, a swirl of smoke. In Konohamaru's place stood…

"Oh…" Folgore's jaw dropped. "It is the epitome of all that is moge… That which is boin boin… I must sing!"

The beautiful naked woman that had been a small child moments ago stared at the small ducklike child pull out a boom box and push a button. There was suspenseful music and then…

"Chi-chi-chi-chi oppai! Boin boin! Chi-chi-chi-chi oppai! Boin boin! Moge! Moge! Moge!" sang Folgore as he danced around, slowly moving towards sexy-no-jutsu-Konohamaru. "Moge, moge-moge! Chichi o moge! Moge-puirin poyon-moge! Moge-pororon, puyon-moge! Manmaru-chi-chi-chi, sankaku-oppai rocket-boin!"

Before the song could continue, Folgore reached forward and squeezed sexy-no-jutsu-Konohamaru's breasts.

**SMACK **

"Pervert!" yelled Moegi and sexy-no-jutsu-Konohamaru, Moegi kicking Folgore in the shins and Konohamaru slapping him. Folgore fell to the ground and his yellow book was tossed to the side.

Kyanchome looked at his fallen friend and thrust his arm into the air. Background music started playing out of nowhere as Kyanchome began to sing.

"Tetsu no Folgore! Muteki Folgore!" sang Kyanchome. Folgore jumped up and they sang together. "Tetsu no Folgore! Muteki Folgore!"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" yelled Konohamaru, taking a deep breath in. He breathed out, shooting a big fireball at Folgore and Kyanchome, burning them to a crisp.

Thankfully, Kyanchome's book was lying to the side and wasn't burned. However, Folgore was now shirtless and Kyanchome crispy looking.

"Kyanchome!" exclaimed Folgore. "These demons are too much for us! They don't even need a bookkeeper! We must escape!"

Folgore ran, making a big show of it, jumping over bushes, the infamous runaway cat, and a mailbox, before grabbing the yellow book.

"_Poruku_!" yelled Folgore, causing Kyanchome to transform into an airplane. Folgore jumped on and he and Kyanchome flew off into the distance.

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi shared a look.

"Let's get Naruto-nii-san to play ninja with us!" yelled Konohamaru, and the three ninja ran back into the village.

* * *

Fin… I mean, MOGE! 

Ending note: Unlike songfics, Folgore DOES sing his songs often in the anime, so the song is to him as Ero-senin is to Naruto.


End file.
